Rosas en escafandras
by Japiera
Summary: [Reto de Carriette para el foro Proyecto 1-8] Sora vive en una burbuja, Miyako está cansada de la rutina, Koushiro quiere matar a Bill. Se trata de una historia absurda o del reflejo de la juventud en su conjunto. Mención de Sorato, Taiora, Jyoura, Koura y a lo mejor más.
1. Sora

**Rosas en escafandras**

Este fic es un reto para el foro _Proyecto 1-8_ propuesto por el alma impredecible de **Carriette**. Parece que me excedí en el plazo, tampoco sé si me ciño a las condiciones del reto. Se supone que es humor pero parece que fallé… así que sorry por todo eso.

**Advertencia para quien lee**: Crack pairing + absurdo + referencias de la cultura pop.

**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados del digimundo.

* * *

**S**ora

**P**reámbulo

He vivido varios romances, cuál de ellos más irreal: se tratan de relaciones imposibles, destinadas a fracasar desde sus inicios. Descubrí mi problema y su solución en una galleta de fortuna: "_Cuando dejes de sabotear tus relaciones encontrarás el verdadero amor_". Aún conservo el papel, lo guardo detrás del desplegable de Cher que tengo pegado en la puerta del armario: a nadie se le ocurriría ver detrás de Cher.

La sicóloga decía que merecía ser feliz, que yo no era mi madre y tonteras de ese tipo. Francamente, le entiendo más a una galleta, la sicóloga no sabe ni papa, y reflexionando ¿por qué tiene que ser malo eso de sabotearse a una misma? La discriminación se manifiesta de diversas maneras, esa sicóloga era la típica pro-alegría y ya me tenía harta.

Esta no es la historia de mi verdadero amor, se trata sólo de un relato más. El verdadero amor jamás me llegará y ese conocimiento es mi gran ventaja: ahora que sé que no lo viviré, entonces puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, obedecer mis propias reglas, pensar para una persona y no para dos. Así por ejemplo, si se me ocurre poner rosas en una escafandra en lugar de un florero ¡pues genial! No habrá un hombre al que le parezca una locura… o mujer, ya no le cierro las puertas a nada.

La sicóloga dice que enfoqué mal el asunto, yo dejé de ir a su consulta.

En fin, aquí traigo una historia más. No sé si su final es feliz o triste, si deja alguna enseñanza o simplemente no ¿y a quién le importa? La vida está llena de anécdotas, hay que apreciarlas todas, también es discriminación contar sólo las buenas historias o las malas, las historias intermedias merecen ser conocidas porque son las que más nos representan como _personas_ _humanas_.

*.*

**P**rimera parte

Miyako decía que estaba cansada. "De qué" le pregunté en más de una ocasión con real curiosidad, ella se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

—La vida… ya sabes —fue lo máximo que pude obtener de sus labios.

No le comprendí, la observé pero no parecía tener excusas para una respuesta de ese tipo. Se lo atribuí a alguna moda pasajera de las que es tan afín, que repelo en voz alta pero persigo en secreto, en un incómodo esfuerzo por recrear una imagen exclusiva y bien posicionada de mí, alejada y sin el mundo, cuando fervientemente sólo deseo encajar.

Parece que no encajo y la a vez sí. Encajo en la burbuja y allí me siento feliz.

En el estudio dicen que soy la próxima reina de la moda y el estilo, aun así el ascenso se ve lejano. Me he disfrazado toda la vida, combinar colores para disimular kilos y ocultar llantos es una de tantas costumbres rutinarias.

Uf… ¡Rutina! Esa palabra me recuerda a madre. A rutina sabían sus caldos de pollo y sus medias desteñidas.

No me gustan las aves en general, pero ya pocos complejos me quedan con el pollo, sobre todo desde que llegó _Carlos_ a nuestras vidas.

Carlos es el _Bantam japonés_ que salvamos con Miyako de unos carniceros. Y cuando digo carniceros, en realidad me refiero a Taichi, Yamato y Daisuke que son los más bestiales que hay ¿qué es eso de comprar un pollo para criarlo y después matarlo? No soy activista ni nada, pero ciertas cosas NO se pueden permitir.

Varios eventos ocurrieron a partir de aquello: Miya y yo adoptamos a Carlos (algunos prefieren pensar que lo secuestramos), Taichi, Yamato y Daisuke nos retiraron la palabra y Miya y yo nos volvimos vegetarianas.

Bueno, _casi_ vegetarianas… ¡hamburguesas! Cómo amo las hamburguesas… y el bistec… pero ambas sentimos que comer carne de vacuno no es realmente comer carne… las vacas se alimentan de mucho pasto, comer una hamburguesa es otra forma de comer vegetales.

—_¡Yisus! _¿Es una broma? —fue como empezó el escándalo que nos montó Mimí cuando escuchó nuestro argumento, ella es de las vegetarianas más estrictas.

Cada vez nos hablamos menos con Mimí. Tiene una facilidad innata para sentirse ofendida. Entonces me doy cuenta que la burbuja es necesaria. Es una de esas pompas de jabón de comercial de detergente, fragante, húmeda y esponjosa, donde sólo hay lugar para Miya y yo… y Carlos.

Así son las cosas: Miya y yo coarrendamos un departamento en el centro. El piso es el 402 y el edificio está junto a una hermosa cafetería francesa de lujo, con pan francés, dueños franceses, queso francés y un cuadro de la torre Eiffel. Nunca hemos entrado, sólo estrujamos nuestras mejillas contra el ventanal y babeamos con la ilusión de que algún francés nos invite a un café.

Se trata de una cafería cara y a veces las cuentas no nos salen… hay suntuosidades que no nos podemos dar.

—Tenemos que conseguir a otro compañero de piso —sugirió Miya cuando acabó de hacer números—nos _meguecemos_ un novio_ fgancés_ —añadió con un acento que no le quedaba nada bien a esa cara redonda —¿no te _paguece_?

A mí me entró el pánico, no quería a nadie más en la burbuja.

—¿Quién va a querer compartir piso con nosotras? Mimí y Hikari viven juntas, no conocemos a más gente.

—Puede ser uno de los chicos…

—¡Olvídalo! Me gusta pasearme desnuda los fines de semana… o andar con las axilas sin depilar… o eructar si me da la gana. Con un chico estaremos restringidas.

—Sí, tienes razón… a veces no pienso lo que digo, discúlpame por favor —me dio la impresión que intentaba auto convencerse —sacaré a Carlos para que haga sus necesidades.

No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta la semana siguiente, cuando me encontré con Izzy en el supermercado, y si a alguien le interesa el detalle, me lo topé en la sección de lácteos buscando un producto compatible con su…

—¿Intolerancia a la lactosa? —pregunté en su hombro —¿Tú también?

Koushiro se sobresaltó y quiso esconder el cartón en su espalda, acción inútil puesto que ya había sido descubierto. Se encogió de hombros y se resignó a la verdad.

—No, no lo soy… era para Miyako… la he notado un poco decaída últimamente.

Sé que debí haberle preguntado por Miyako, no sirvo para ser una buena amiga. Llevé las manos a la cintura y levanté una ceja, incrédula.

—Y tú pensabas levantarle el ánimo… ¿con una leche?

—La leche aporta calcio y vitaminas.

—Entonces regálale un plátano porque parece que anda baja en potasio.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… quería presumir que también sabía algo de nutrición. Mejor olvídalo —me rasqué la cabeza incómoda, el rio por cortesía —Entonces… ¿dices que notas a Miya decaída?

Nunca creí que Izzy pudiese ser una persona observadora, me refiero en cuanto a lo emocional. Cuando un hombre combina sandalias con calcetas blancas, una no piensa que le preocupe el mundo que le rodea.

—A lo mejor es una paranoia mía —sí, él era bastante paranoico —pero ya no dice tanto Bingo como antes y dejó de ir a los jueves de pool del laboratorio… el otro día dijo estar cansada de la vida.

—Sí, a mí también me ha comentado algo así. Aún sigo sin entender lo de la leche.

—Quería cambiarle la rutina un poco… no debe estar acostumbrada a recibir cartones de leche todos los días, mucho menos siendo intolerante.

—Eres rebuscado. Tú necesitas salir de la rutina. Hay un término sicológico para esto ¿sabías?

—No ¿Cuál?

No lo sabía, improvisé una respuesta:

—Esto… síndrome Microsoft–Chanel —lo primero en que pensé fue en computadores y vestidos —de la… ¿externalización de las insatisfacciones? Es algo común… como acusar a tu pareja de serle infiel cuando tú lo eres pero aplicado a otros aspectos de la vida.

—Y yo soy el rebuscado —respondió con sarcasmo, no pude reprochárselo.

Pero la verdad es que las palabras de Koushiro me preocuparon un poco y al día siguiente lo consulté con alguien neutral: el superior Joe.

El Superior ha demostrado ser la voz de la razón del grupo ¿un poco nervioso? Sí ¿conservador? También, además de ser conocido como el insoportable sabelotodo que siempre está corrigiendo a la humanidad, un llorón y quejica cobarde incapaz de invitar a una hermosa señorita de refinados modales a cenar a un restorán ¡no estoy pidiendo uno de cinco estrellas! Me conformaría con una hamburguesa, todos lo saben.

Lo confieso, estaba buscando una excusa para visitar a Joe.

En ese entonces él vivía como interno en el hospital. Les llaman residentes o eso creo. No se me dan bien los nombres ni las cosas médicas, quise ver _ER emergencias_ pero ese tipo de dramas no va conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso, la televisión jamás ha satisfecho mis necesidades recreacionales. He tenido que adaptarme a programas de ovnis, de modelos y niños ricos que creen conocer el concepto de sufrimiento ¿Cuándo habrá una serie de diseñadoras tenistas y vegetarianas que tienen madres locas por las flores?

Nota mental: enviar una carta a la _Fugi TV_ sugiriendo una idea de programa más realista.

En fin, la cosa es que Joe me recomendó algo que olvidé. Me quedé hipnotizada viendo sus ojos aumentados tras aquellas gafas sin marco. Uyuyuyuyi, mis hormonas se alborotaran cada vez que se topan con ese cabello azul.

Este síndrome sí es real: el síndrome de las enfermeras. Es el típico recurso en películas de guerra: la enfermera siempre se enamora del paciente. A mí me pasó algo parecido con Joe. Lo salvé en el digimundo de morir ahogado, lo sequé y le di comida… luego fue inevitable quedar atada a él.

En realidad se trataba de un capricho. Joe jamás tendrá ojos para mí, no mientras Mimí exhiba esa larga cabellera y la sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico que aman todos los dentistas.

Volví a casa con insatisfacción. Pasé por fuera de la cafetería francesa, relacioné algunos conceptos y volví en busca de un consejo real y ese no vendría de Joe. La segunda persona más inteligente era mi amigo pelirrojo.

—¿De verdad Miyako siente que su vida es rutinaria? —irrumpí en el laboratorio de_ nerds_ donde trabajaba Koushiro y lo secuestré por un par de minutos en la sala del café.

Koushiro parecía desconcertado.

—¿Tú no tienes trabajo?

—No importa, Joe me dio un justificante, ahora responde.

—No me ha dicho nada, es sólo una impresión... Pero esto deberías hablarlo con ella, no conmigo. Ahora está en una reunión intentando que nos aumenten el presupuesto, hay un computador buenísimo que nos ayudaría mu… —se interrumpió al notar mi mueca de "no me interesan tus ñoñerías" —pero debería estar por llegar —examinó su reloj —de hecho debió haber llegado hace diez minutos, a lo mejor ya está en el laboratorio.

—No, yo prefiero hablarlo contigo. Mira, es que el otro día Miya sugirió que nos buscásemos un _roommate _¿sabes? Para compartir gastos y así desayunar en la cafetería francesa y conseguir un novio francés. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me late que no fue honesta.

—Te late… —Koushiro había adquirido una veta sarcástica que lograba darle el toque sexy que necesitaba para salir de la soltería.

—Sí, me late, me súper late de hecho. Yo creo que quiere un _roommate_ para agregarle diversión a su vida… a nuestras vidas… tener _nuevas experiencias nuevas_ y qué se yo.

—No me parece prudente llevar a un desconocido a casa sólo para un cambio de rutina —lo sexy desapareció apenas salió a flote su lado paranoico —puede traer más problemas que beneficios. Hay muchos sicópatas y ustedes, como las dos jovencitas que son, están vulnerables a robos, secuestros, viola…

—¿Podrías callarte? —interrumpí asqueada por lo último que dijo.

—¿Qué pasa si es un traficante de órganos? —prosiguió él como si nada, yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin creer lo que estaba escuchando: ¡parecía mi madre!—. Nadie habla del tráfico de órganos o de los hospitales ilegales, esa es la verdadera mafia del siglo XXI, no la droga, no la corrupción de los políticos, o la prostitución, es el tráfico de órganos.

—No puedo contigo.

—Te voy a pasar un documental donde hablan sobre el tema. Dura unas dos horas… ahora jamás entro a los baños de grandes tiendas: allí es donde secuestran a la gente.

—¿De verdad? ¿En los baños? Entonces ya no debería tener ningún órgano.

—Tal vez… ¿te has fijado si tienes alguna cicatriz en el abdomen que no recuerdas haberte hecho?

—Sí, de hecho tengo tres.

Él siguió insistiendo, yo no podía entender a Izumi, era bastante raro. Fue terrible que en ese momento apareciera Miyako. Me pregunté en qué momento fue que tenía un café en la mano, tal vez apareció mágicamente sólo para que se lo lanzara a Izumi en el regazo. El muchacho gritó, los colores desaparecieron de su rostro, incluso creo que su pelo se destiñó un poco.

Yo me hice a un lado intentando distanciarme de Koushiro (quien se revolcaba en el piso). No lo sé, me sentí descubierta y culpable: no esperaba encontrarme con Miya, no quería que supiera que hablaba de ella a su espalda.

O intentaba hablar de ella… maldito tráfico de órganos que se robó el foco de atención de la conversación que tenía planeada.

Miya ayudó a Izumi a ponerse de pie, le quitó la bata de trabajo y le abrió la camisa naranja para evitar que la camisa mojada siguiera en contacto con su piel. En ese momento, el pelirrojo volvió a parecerme sexy.

—¡Sora! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de Miya me aterrizó a la realidad.

—Ah sí… mira… Izzy te compró una leche.

—¿Una leche?

Le di un evidente codazo a Izumi en las costillas y en respuesta el muchacho extrajo el cartón de su bolso y se lo obsequió.

A Miyako le hizo gracia, nunca creí que se fuese a reír tanto, la verdad es que no lo valía, no era tan gracioso. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea que de un principio supe que estaba errada (pero no por eso no me la cuestionaría): ¿podría ser que a Miya le gustase Koushiro?

Me sentí mal por la burbuja, quise reventarla. Entonces propuse una estupidez.

—Y hay más… ¡Izzy se viene a vivir con nosotras!

—¿QUÉ? —grito Koushiro, le tuve que dar un codazo más fuerte.

Después Izumi y yo tuvimos una discusión más severa. Lo correcto sería decir "intento de discusión" porque Koushiro no sabe de peleas.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías que le dijera que vine a aquí sólo para hablar contigo sobre ella? —pregunté con agresividad y lo tomé de la camisa. Benditos brazos de tenista.

—No tiene que ser un secreto que te preocupas por ella.

—Ya no soy_ mamá Sora_, dejé ese papel. Soy Sora la independiente que no quiere saber nada del mundo.

—Y aun así quieres que vaya a vivir contigo —preguntó levantando una ceja. Le solté el cuello de la camisa y me crucé de brazos, en parte para evitar que yo hiciera algo estúpido.

—¿Acaso quieres que convivamos con traficantes de órganos? Además, ya estás grandecito como para seguir viviendo con tus padres, emancípate por favor.

—Es algo temporal, el antiguo departamento que coarrendaba… pues como que explotó.

Así fue como me enteré de que Koushiro coarrendaba con un traficante de anfetaminas… de allí el por qué se había vuelto tan paranoico y conspiracionista. A lo mejor mi amigo intelectual era un adicto a las drogas… eso sólo lograba hacerlo más sexy a mis ojos.

¡Dios! ¿qué me estaba pasando?

La idea de vivir con Koushiro me molestaba justamente porque no me molestaba, pero estaba haciendo este sacrificio por Miyako. La verdad, lo que más me repateaba, más que convivir con un engendro intelectual paranoico, era que en la mudanza lo ayudasen los carniceros.

—¿Es necesario que te ayuden Taichi, Yamato y Daisuke en transportar un par de cajas?

Por supuesto que mi negativa no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Taichi se me hubiese declarado hace un par de meses, o que Yamato fuese mi ex. No tenía nada contra Daisuke, pero si excluía a dos, entonces tenía que excluir a tres, no podía hacer excepciones.

—Si estás preocupada por Carlos, tranquila, ya lo hablé con los chicos. La verdad es que están bastante arrepentidos, quieren hacer las paces. Fue un poco macabro comprar un pollo para después engordarlo y luego matarlo.

Genial, se fue la excusa del pollo.

La convivencia con Izumi definitivamente no sería algo fácil: él era de los literales.

Pero algo en mi rostro delató mi malestar y le informó a mi amigo que mi humor se hubo ensombrecido.

—Ven, te invito a un número de la lotería.

Era definitivo, lo de Izumi son los regalos inesperados.

Ese número lo compramos entre los tres, como un símbolo de fortuna para nuestra futura convivencia. Yo no soy supersticiosa pero me pareció un bonito gesto, y ya teníamos una razón para volver a reunir al antiguo grupo: observar la lotería por televisión para saber si seríamos los ganadores del súper pozo acumulado.

Las estadísticas no estaban a nuestro favor, pero una vida con estadísticas tiene que ser algo bastante aburrido.

Aburridos eran los peinados de mi madre, yo ya no quería parecerme a ella.

Pero la fiesta venía después, lo primero era instalar a Izumi en nuestro departamento.

Había una habitación pequeña que usábamos a modo de trastero. Como ninguna de las dos andaba con ánimos para clasificar los papeles y los cachivaches viejos, reciclamos lo reciclable y donamos a caridad las ropas que ya no nos entraban o que habían pasado de moda.

Yama y los demás llegaron en la tarde. La camioneta de Yama estaba repleta de cajas. El día era nublado, no me sorprendió: Yama es de las personas de almas grises y confundidas que ensombrecen todo lo que tocan. Pobre Odaiba que tiene que convivir con semejante maldición.

Yo soy una de las víctimas de los ojos vacíos y sin esperanzas de Yama, de sus manos agrietadas y heladas, de su cabeza llena de pensamientos melancólicos, y su voz… que alguien clave un cuchillo en mí ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Miyako también lo sintió. Los vellos de su piel de erizaron, los muslos se le congelaron… es el efecto que produce un hombre inconquistable que no le pertenece a nadie, se trata simplemente de un acto reflejo.

—Ayuden con las cajas —fue el "saludo" del semental, me puse roja como un cangrejo y reí como idiota.

Sentí la mirada entristecida de Taichi clavada en mí. Él sabía leerme mejor que cualquier persona, incluso mejor que la desdichada de mi madre… yo lo único que sabía es que era incapaz de corresponderle.

Cosas malas podrían pasar.

Tomé una caja que decía "almohadas" y esperé a Miyako para que subiéramos juntas el ascensor. Ella transportaba una caja amarilla que tenía escrito en la cara superior _Kill Bill_… me pregunté por qué Koushiro tenía interés en matar a alguien de nombre Bill.

Pero la idea de vivir con un posible asesino no me importó en ese momento. Tenía otras preocupaciones en mi mente en ese mismo momento.

—Miya, ahora soy consciente de mi cuerpo pero en unos minutos más comenzaré a obedecer a mi instinto básico y eso sólo atraerá a la tragedia: no dejes que me acerque a Yama ¿quedó claro?

—¿Tragedia dices?

—Sí, la peor de todas —dejé la caja en el suelo y puse mi cara de advertencia—. Sólo prométemelo, no te conviene saber más… no ahora, te explicaré todo cuando el resto se haya ido.

En realidad no había nada que explicar, es sólo que me gusta el dramatismo.

Mi historia con Yama es pasado podrido que jamás acabará. Mi vida entera es parte del pasado, incluido el presente y el futuro impredecible. Lo de impredecible es en realidad por darme algún cariño, siempre he sabido que la desdicha es inherente a mí, lo mismo que el cabello naranjo, la tendinitis y mi madre que siempre está allí con sus medias, sus caldos y sus flores.

Dejamos la puerta de entrada del departamento abierta ya que habría bastante movimiento. A nuestro pollo lo encerramos en mi pieza: aunque Koushiro haya dicho que los carniceros estaban arrepentidos, con Miya no íbamos a arriesgarnos. Aún había que limar ciertas asperezas.

El espectáculo de subir la cama fue bastante divertido, o eso dicen.

—No pueden subir eso por allí —dijo el conserje señalando el ascensor, jamás había sido tan feliz.

—Tiene que estar bromeando —Koushiro comenzó a sudar antes de tener siquiera que empezar a cargar la cama.

—¿Cómo que no se puede? —bramó Taichi quien es el más explosivo del grupo—¿Por qué no se va a poder?

—Mira, si digo que no se puede es que no se puede y punto en boca. Ahora comiencen a subir sus trastos por las escaleras que me ensucian el portal.

—¿Me va a decir que toda la gente que vive en este edificio subió todos sus muebles por las escaleras? Venga ya hombre, no estoy para sus estupideces. Izzy, Davis, ustedes tomen la cama de los pies.

—Hey, hey, hey, tú no pasarás —bramó el conserje cual Gandalf, y con la escoba le bloqueó el paso a Taichi.

La cosa comenzó a ponerse ruda en ese entonces, sabía que Taichi era temperamental pero no recordaba cuánto, y Daisuke que siempre lo ha admirado, no tardó en unirse al conflicto.

Koushiro me miró pidiendo ayuda, yo por mi parte, había quedado atrapada observando a Yamato quién vigilaba la situación a la distancia. Qué madurez desplegaba con aquella actitud indiferente y ¿cómo rayos lograba que su pelo brillase de aquella forma? Misterios de la vida, deberían contratarlo para un comercial de champú.

El tiempo dejó de tener sentido para mí. Lo último que supe es que Yamato apagaba su cigarrillo en la suela de su converse y se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero. Luego se montó una pelea de las memorables, de esas que son tan guarras que una sólo quiere ser partícipe para luego ser parte de la leyenda.

A mí, Miyako me la tuvo que contar después… qué vergüenza aún sufrir los efectos de mi ex.

En algún momento la morada se dio cuenta que yo había sido transportada a otra dimensión. Físicamente mi cuerpo estaba allí pero la consciencia me había abandonado. Miya tomó mi mano, me arrastró hasta el cuarto de lavandería y me cacheteó con fuerza.

—¡Miya!

—¡Sora! No es tiempo para babear, es el apocalipsis allá afuera ¡ayúdame a solucionarlo!

—No puedo Miya, no puedo ¿le viste? Está así parado sin hacer nada y Dios ¡es tan sexy! Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, no puedo salir y mirarle, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Esta es la típica recaída con un ex, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

—¿Crees que se saque la camisa? Me pregunto si se habrá hecho el tatuaje de dragón… le gustan los dragones ¿sabías? Es que Yama es súper culto y le encanta la mitología. Dios, necesito saber si se lo hizo, tenemos que quitarle la camisa.

—¡NADA DE ESO! —Bramó y yo me callé en el acto —Espérame aquí tres segundos.

Salió de la lavandería y dejó la puerta bloqueada para que no pudiera escapar. Luego volvió con Daisuke. Tenía un moretón en el ojo y un tajo en el labio, la sangre me sacó del estado de estupor.

—Cuídala un rato —pidió Miya a nuestro amigo —las peleas la alteran un poco, intenta tranquilizarla… y que no salga de aquí hasta que yo te lo indique ¿tienes tu celular? Muy bien, estate atento a mi mensaje… cualquier cosa que te diga, sólo ignórala.

Miyako me levantó los pulgares.

—Gracias —murmuré con sinceridad cuando ella hubo abandonado la lavandería, luego volví la vista al lastimado de Daisuke —ven aquí, déjame ayudarte con tus heridas.

Lo de andar con un mini botiquín en mi cartera fui idea de Joe. Mientras le esterilizaba las heridas al clon de Taichi, me entró la nostalgia. Fue inevitable hacer un paralelo entre mi vida y la de Daisuke: ambos amábamos a alguien que no podía amarnos.

—¿No te parece que la vida es un chiste cruel? Le gustas a quienes no te gustan y te gustan a los que no les gustas, así es imposible que se puedan gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo. Tal vez las parejas actuales se van turnado en cuándo gustas y cuándo te gusta sino no me explico como perduran.

—Me enredé en la parte de gustar, existen los sinónimos por si no estabas enterada… ¡AUCH! ¡ARDE!

—No me seas quejica ¿quieres? —pero lo cierto es que pasé el algodón con malicia debido a su comentario—. Tiene que arder, eso es una buena señal. Si no arde entonces se te llenará de bacterias, todos lo saben… a ti te faltó economía doméstica.

—Los niños no necesitamos economía doméstica, la economía doméstica es para débiles y afeminados.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, al que le asustan las palomas.

—¡Las palomas son diabólicas! ¿Has visto como nos vigilan? Nos superan en número, por cada japonés hay tres palomas… están tramando algo.

Otro conspiracionista, mis amigos son una mala influencia, tuve que haberlo deducido antes, ahora ya es tarde para buscarme otras amistades. No me quedó más que reír ante su comentario. Él se me unió luego.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa —comentó él.

Me gustó su sinceridad, me sentí halagada, hace tiempo que no recibía un piropo.

—Gracias, tú… pues tienes bonitas cejas —quise devolverle el cumplido, apenas lo pronuncié supe que había dicho una estupidez: las cejas de Daisuke eran lejos las más feas que existían. O tal vez empataban con las gaviotas de Koushiro ¡Dios que cosas tan espantosas! Cada vez que lo veo me dan unas ganas locas de tomar las pinzas y hacer lo que sé hacer mejor.

—Eres un poco rara, Sora. Eso me agrada.

La luz se cortó en ese momento.

Síndrome de la enfermera: activado.

*.*

_NOTAS (RANDOM) DE LA AUTORA_

_Esto… holas! Lo sé, esta historia no es comedia, pero tampoco es algo serio. Yo lo denomino absurdo a falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo. Esta vez no lo pensé mucho, sólo escribí y dejé que las cosas fluyeran, así que perdón por eso._

_El título de cada capítulo tomará el nombre del personaje que cuente la historia._

_Sé que en este capítulo Sora parece ser una maldita enamoradiza… así salió y no quise cambiarlo._

_Soy fans de The Simpson, tengo los diálogos en mi cabeza dando tumbos todo el día, alguna que otra frase se resbaló por el teclado pero tampoco quise cambiar aquello... lo mismo con ANHQV_

_Si alguien se tomó la molestia de leer y llegar hasta aquí, entenderé la furia del review que quieras dejar por esta pérdida de tiempo... también perdón por eso._

_- **J**apiera** C**larividencia_


	2. Miyako

**Rosas en escafandras**

**Notas preliminares**: Esto… Sorry por la demora, qué puedo decir, soy una irresponsable. Un breve resumen del capítulo anterior: Sora siente que Miya necesita un cambio; Sora convence a Koushiro de irse a vivir con ellas; Koushiro es paranoico y regala cosas que nadie entiende; Carlos es el pollo-mascota; puede que Yamato tenga un tatuaje de dragón; la mudanza se complica ¿A Sora le está gustando Daisuke? – A Sora le gustan todos, no seas ingenua Japi.

**Advertencia para quien lee**: crack pairing + absurdo + referencias de la cultura pop.

**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados del digimundo.

Y sobre todo, para Carriette, la impredecible y quien inspiró esta historia.

* * *

**M**iyako

**C**ontexto

Mi nombre es Miyako, por algún motivo que desconozco hay quienes me llaman Yolei, pero para Sora soy M.I.Y.A.: **M**irada **I**rresistible **Y A**sesina. El acrónimo salió de su cabeza luego de una tarde de cine sangriento (aún no sé qué proceso cerebral nos llevó a organizar aquello), y eso explica también la parte de _asesina_, porque vamos, todos concuerdan en que soy muy beata para mis cosas. Me alentó a que yo también le buscase un significado a su nombre, y aunque "sora" podría ofrecer muchas más posibilidades que "miya", lo primero que se me ocurrió fue **Só**lo **Ra**men… queda claro quién es la creativa del grupo.

―No, está bien… ¡a quien no le gusta el ramen! ―soltó Sora luego de borrar su cara de aturdimiento con una violenta sacudida de cabeza. Desde ese día, los jueves se han convertido en _los jueves de ramen de las fabulosas Sora y Miya_.

Sora y Miya, compañeras de piso, colegas de parranda y hermanas de botellón. En la entrada del departamento colgamos un cartel que dice "Mira, es Soya", por supuesto, un juego de palabras no le hace mal a nadie, y a nosotras nos une más.

Cómo nos hicimos tan amigas es una interrogante que inquieta a Mimí, quien siempre ha anhelado toda la atención. Lo cierto de todo es que nuestra amistad inició gracias a ella, durante la secundaria superior.

En ese entonces era adolescente y me acomplejaban mis piernas gruesas, como los granos que escondía tras el flequillo. Observaba a Mimí, elegante y delgada, no podía evitar sentir envidia del vaivén de sus caderas perfectamente alineadas con sus hombros. Quería ser como ella, intentaba imitarla, pero mi esfuerzo se derrumbaba cuando rugía mi estómago y me bajaban los cada vez más comunes atracones nocturnos.

Qué puedo decir: soy prisionera de la comida.

Las indirectas de Mimí minaban mi autoestima y fomentaban mis complejos. Notaba su mirada de reprobación allí donde me apretaba la pretina del pantalón. Y no estaba gorda, lo sé ahora que veo las fotos de aquella época, pero en ese tiempo de mi vida, a nadie se le ocurriría considerarme una belleza, mucho menos a mí.

―Pasa de ella ―susurró un día Sora en mi oreja, y con ello me decía más cosas de las que podía imaginarme, pero optó seguir otra vía ―nos mira así a todas, está un poco loca ―dibujó dos círculos alrededor de su cabeza ―supongo que todos lo estamos de alguna forma u otra, pero… mi madre sigue siendo la peor ¿sabes qué me dijo hoy? Que el tenis es demasiado rudo para mí… No se dará por satisfecha hasta que me una al grupo de ballet... qué asco.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Nada... ―se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza. Pero luego arrugó el entrecejo: acababa de tener una idea― me meteré a básquet... es el deporte más rudo que tienen en este instituto ¿no?

Luego comprendí que su lógica era la de actuar sin ella... bueno, no tanto. Siempre sería reflexiva y aprensiva, pero se esforzaba para dejar de serlo. Una contradicción, si me preguntan, pero llegué a valorar esa perseverancia anti perseverancia. Se propuso vivir el día a día y no arrepentirse de no hacer las cosas. Tenía terror a convertirse en su madre, a terminar sola, pero sobre todo, a que las únicas preocupaciones de su vida fueran las flores y los deportes que practicaban otras personas.

Ella tenía sus complejos, yo tenía los míos. Convivíamos con ellos, nos apoyábamos como podíamos, y aunque no lográbamos resolverlos del todo, la vida se presentaba mucho mejor estando acompañadas.

Siempre que veo a Mimí, le doy las gracias.

*.*

**S**egunda parte

Algo se fumó, no puedo estar equivocada.

―¿Por qué invitaste a Izzy a vivirse con nosotras? ¡SIN CONSULTARME! Sora, no hay espacio para otra persona más en esta casa.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

―¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Un compañero de piso para compartir gastos? Mejor alguien conocido, ya sabes... para evitar el tráfico de órganos.

―Si hasta ya suenas como Izzy... en fin... ya ni modo... pero no te ayudaré a limpiar la habitación de los cachureos. Tú sola limpiarás esa pieza para que pueda vivir Izzy allí.

Al final, sí le ayudé con el orden. Estaba enojada conmigo misma, todo esto se debía a un terrible y gordo malentendido. Trataré de ser sucinta —sucinta… no me gusta cómo suena esa palabra, se parece a encinta… mejor digamos que seré breve.

Cuando comencé a vivir con Sora, al principio fue todo "_Yeah, dos jóvenes prósperas y exitosas conviviendo juntas en un departamento de soltera_", era de lo más súper _fashion_, Mimí hirvió de celos al enterarse de que cumplimos su sueño antes que ella.

Pero claro... una cosa es ser amigas, otra es ser las mejores amigas, pero en la esquina opuesta se encuentra la convivencia. Debería existir un manual para aprender a vivir con gente que tiene otra crianza.

No es algo tan grave, pero en un principio fue un shock percatarme de Sora y su desorden. En el instituto siempre decía cosas como "mi habitación es un caos", "no encuentro el cargador de mi celular" o "no tengo ropa limpia, por eso tuve que venir con este vestido ochentero de mi madre". Una vez me contó que encontró un cuervo en estado de descomposición dentro de una zapatilla…

Bueno, tal vez lo último debió haberme dado un indicio de que tenía un problema serio con el orden y la limpieza. Pero es que la gente suele exagerar que ese tipo de afirmaciones, pues como que quedan en el aire.

—Lo que pasa es que soy una persona creativa —es como solía excusar su desorden.

Algo de razón tiene.

Sora intenta no ser tan niña, comiendo sus hamburguesas, practicando básquet y vistiendo pantalones anchos, pero en el fondo, tiene esa mirada artística y sofisticada de su madre. O a lo mejor sofisticación no es lo suyo, se trata de una persona con muchas ideas dando vuelta pero incapaz de aterrizar alguna. Le llaman la atención los colores y las texturas, siempre está recolectando cosas de la calle e imaginando qué hacer con ellas.

Recolecta mucho pero hace poco: es una acumuladora innata.

Y liberal. Se pasea semidesnuda por casa, aún no me termino de adaptar.

También tiene este defecto de improvisar fiestas de la nada, llenar el departamento de tíos que nadie conoce, y terminar con las baldosas del baño trizadas.

—Esto me lo arregla Yama en un _splish splash_ —decía Sora restándole importancia a los destrozos. Nunca entendí a qué se refería con _splish splash,_ pero al parecer Yama todo lo arreglaba así.

Pero lo que más me repatea, es que deje sus calzones en cualquier parte... o sea ¡RESPETO!

El problema fue que nunca establecí los límites desde el principio, y aunque al principio sus particularidades me resultaban graciosas, después de seis meses las cosas se ven de otro modo. Sólo que ya era tarde para establecer límites.

―Estoy cansada ―le dije un día. Cuando me preguntó el motivo de mi cansancio, fui incapaz de darle una respuesta concreta ―la vida, ya sabes…

¿Qué pasó? Bueno, siempre he sido gallina para mis cosas.

―No, lo que pasa es que te aterra dañarla. Sientes que deberías quererla con sus virtudes y defectos, al fin y al cabo, ella lo hace ¿por qué tú no? pero ¿sabes algo? Son normales los roces en la convivencia, no temas en decirle qué es lo que te molesta―me aconsejó Carlos un día.

Ah sí… Carlos es nuestro Bantam Japones… a veces hablo con él… cosas de la vida.

Para alguien con mi autoestima, es difícil decirle unas cuentas verdades (aunque sea en la buena onda) a otra gente. Antes podía, cada vez estoy peor, pero un día me armé de valor y decidí explicárselo a Sora a través de medios visuales, y de esa forma, que resultara una experiencia didáctica, que no pareciera que la estaba criticando.

―¿Gráficos? ―preguntó Carlos incrédulo cuando vio mi planilla de cálculo.

Algo así. Se trataba de un proceso más complicado, pero no le voy a pedir más neurona a un pollo.

Traspasé el desorden de nuestro modo de vida a costos, y demostrarle que el orden es mucho más barato y conveniente para chicas con nuestra liquidez. El desorden implica más gasto en agua y detergente (la suciedad de varios días está más adherida, lo que implica más trabajo y uso de productos en quitarla), en luz (si se barriera con frecuencia, no habría necesidad de pasar la aspiradora, por ejemplo) y en reponer los destrozos; y si separásemos nuestros residuos, podríamos ganar un poco de dinero reciclando las toneladas de papel y latas de bebida energéticas que tiraba Sora en la habitación que usábamos a modo de trastero. Además estaban todos los costos sociales o externalidades negativas no asumidas.

Pero cuando intenté explicárselo a Sora, me puse tan nerviosa que no logré hacer entender mi punto.

―Conque estamos en la bancarrota ―fue lo que concluyó Sora, para ella se trataba de un problema de dinero, no de un caso hipotético ―¿Qué haremos? ¿Buscarnos otro piso?

Estaba tan nerviosa, que sólo atiné a decirle un chiste.

―Tenemos que conseguir otro compañero de piso, nos _meguecemos_ un novio _fgancés_ ¿no te _paguece_?

Ella se lo tomó literal. La gente nunca comprende mis chistes.

Koushiro sí, nuestras cabezas suelen hacer las mismas conexiones neuronales.

La gente diría que no tengo problemas conque Izzy se venga a vivir con nosotras, yo podría haber afirmado lo mismo tiempo atrás. Como siempre, la culpa es de Mimí.

Era una tarde cualquiera, en un laboratorio cualquiera de una universidad al azar ―martes 23 de julio de 2013, laboratorio de proyecciones digitales, _Digital Research Center_, _Tokyo University_ ―y el aire acondicionado, para variar, se había vuelto a estropear. La atmósfera se tornó naranja conforme pasaban las horas, los dedos sudaban y los movimientos se ralentizaban. Un chico bostezó, otro dijo que tenía que ir al baño y nunca volvió.

Después de varios minutos haciendo la misma tarea una y otra vez, cerré los ojos e imaginé un enorme vaso de vidrio, de los pesados. Y en su interior, una bebida cola chispeante, helada, con seis hielos flotando. Llevaba el vaso a mis labios, el vapor de agua se condensaba bajo mi nariz, y burbujas, burbujas explotando en mi lengua.

―_¡CALORIAS! El calor no se combate con bebidas, sino que con aire acondicionado_ ―mi imaginación fue interrumpida por el recuerdo de Mimí y sus consejos de chica _light_.

La técnica anti-calor de Mimí cuando se estropeaba el aire acondicionado era estirar el cuello cual jirafa y abanicarse con las manos. Mi imaginación cambió a algo muy absurdo, la risa escandalosa salió como acto reflejo. Luego… silencio. Mis compañeros del laboratorio habían dejado sus quehaceres para observarme con curiosidad.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, mi fama de loca iba creciendo, tenía que decir algo luego.

―Es que… ¿saben un dato interesante de las jirafas? ¡Pueden lamerse las orejas! Qué clase de lengua tan larga es esa ¿no?

Todos me contemplaron en silencio durante una fracción de segundo. Después, Koushiro explotó en risas.

―¿Te imaginas a Mimí lamiéndose las orejas? Ella siempre ha sido muy jirafa para sus cosas… hay que preguntárselo algún día.

Varias ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese entonces: primero, Koushiro también relacionaba a Mimí con una jirafa; segundo, Koushiro imaginó lo mismo que yo; tercero, Koushiro estaba soltero; y cuarto, yo también lo estaba.

Peligro: puede ser que una se enamore de un amigo, esas cosas pasan… pero ¿de un compañero de trabajo? Está prohibido.

No hubo duda que mi relación hacia él cambiaba conforme avanzaban la semana. Era bajo, paranoico, y eso me parecía bien, incluso deseable en cualquier hombre.

Entonces intenté alejarme de él. El sentimiento recién estaba comenzando, era posible frenarlo. Vida injusta, sólo quería que fuese mi amigo, nada más. Recordé a Sora y su historia sin fin con Yamato… a Sora y Taichi, Sora y Jou… alguna vez corrieron los rumores de un Sora y Takeru, pero eso no voy a creerlo.

Hikari tampoco lo creería. Mimí tal vez sí.

En fin… que dejé de ir a los jueves de pool (hmmm, parece que los jueves hago muchas cosas) del laboratorio, y si podía evitar conversar con Koushiro, entonces lo hacía. Pero ingenua si creí que no lo notaría, llegó un día con un cartón de leche sin lactosa: los regalos impredecibles de Koushiro son lo mejor de la vida.

Reí horas, me pareció que Sora sospechó algo pero luego agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Koushiro por otra parte, parecía satisfecho, era justo la reacción que quería provocar.

―A lo mejor me equivoco, pero me da la impresión de que cada vez ríes menos ¿está todo bien contigo?

Le dije que estaba un poco enferma… cuando una mujer no le quiere contar algo a un hombre, siempre puede excusarse en la furia roja mensual. Koushiro no siguió insistiendo en el tema, no sé si me creyó.

Ahora que vivirá con nosotras… algo me dice que se sincronizará con nosotras ―amenaza de pensamiento asqueroso― ¡Yiaaaaak! No, quiero decir… algo me dice que mi corazón terminará traicionando a mi buen juicio.

Tanto tiempo viviendo con Sora… terminaré convirtiéndome en su clon. Ay no ¿y si estoy destinada a una historia sin fin con Koushiro?

*.*

Como augurio de buena suerte, Koushiro nos obligó a que comprásemos entre los tres un boleto de la lotería. Me pareció un detalle muy intelectual. Recordé el cartón de leche y reí histérica.

Se despidió guiñándome un ojo… o tal vez no iba dirigido sólo a mí, cómo saberlo, prefería no hacerlo.

Al día siguiente llegó con todos los chicos. Me refiero a Taichi, Daisuke y Yamato, nuestros _enemigos_. Sí, esas bestias se querían comer al bueno de Carlos. Yo no me fiaba de ellos, puse mil reparos que Koushiro derribó con una sonrisa suya, al final no me quedó otra que encogerme de hombros y comenzar a subir cajas.

La primera que tomé era una caja amarilla que decía _Kill Bill_. ¿Qué ocurre? De pronto sentía celos.

Para mi fortuna, o desgracia, ambas cosas a la vez… Sora estaba teniendo problemas, así que no tuve tiempo para preocuparme de mis propias paranoias.

Me advirtió que la presencia de Yama podía arruinarlo todo en ella.

Al principio no le presté la debida atención, Sora siempre está diciendo cosas de ese tipo. Hay días en que ni puede verle, otras sólo quiere quitarle la camisa. Pero por lo general es puro blablá, al final nunca hace nada.

Esta vez no exageraba.

No sé muy bien cómo comenzó la pelea. El conserje se puso chungo y no quería que usáramos el elevador para transportar la cama. Una locura, si alguien pide mi opinión, pero nadie la quería. Y cuando voltee a ver a Sora y pedirle un poco de ayuda, ella ya no estaba con nosotros en espíritu.

Se había entregado a Yama.

Y Yama apagaba su cigarrillo en la suela de sus converse, se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona cero.

―Si no quieres que subamos la cama por el elevador, entonces súbela tú por las escaleras y gánate el sueldo ―masculló.

Mi sangre se congeló en ese momento, la del conserje llegó a su punto de ebullición, pero el primer golpe lo dio Daisuke. Y Sora… ¡SORA, ALÉJATE DEL CENTRO DEL CONFLICTO! Caminaba como hipnotizada, Yama era un imán muy poderoso.

Me llevé a Sora de allí y la dejé en el cuarto de lavandería. En vano imploré su ayuda, sabía que no me ayudaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Como siempre, las responsabilidades domésticas volvían a recaer sobre mí. Traté de apaciguarla un poco, saqué mi voz de mando y la dejé confinada allí.

Volví al campo de batalla.

Yama sujetaba a un Daisuke que se encontraba en muy mal estado, el chico del aseo y Taichi sostenían al conserje para que no se abalanzara nuevamente sobre mi amigo más idiota, todos discutían y se decían cosas hirientes, excepto Koushiro que estaba agachado en una esquina en evidente estado de Shock.

Lo primero era sacar a Daisuke de allí, el chico estaba malherido y crispaba de los nervios al conserje. Hecho.

Lo segundo, calmar a Koushiro, menuda bienvenida le estaban dando. Hecho.

Lo tercero, volver las cosas al estado de paz. Intenté la vía diplomática pero los chicos no me oían… era ese bruto de Yama que seguía picando al conserje, y Taichi daba unos conejos un tanto ambiguos. A los perros que pelean los separan con agua helada, al menos mi abuela que vivía en el campo lo hacía, pero la manguera estaba lejos… o de repente ni teníamos. Necesitaba un tratamiento de choque, algo que los distrajese a todos.

Volví a Koushiro.

―¿Qué se te ocurre?

Arrugó el entrecejo, oí sus neuronas funcionar.

―Cortar la luz.

Y en su momento, me pareció una buena idea. Claro, qué podía saber yo que oscuridad era justo lo que la loca de Sora necesitaba para deslizar sus manos de gato bajo la playera de Daisuke, chocar su frente contra los labios del muchacho y dejar que los instintos siguiesen la vía que quisieran seguir.

Sólo Ramen es una mujer demasiado creativa, hasta para intereses románticos.

La típica historia de Sora, se trataba de un relato más.

_Nota intrusa de Sora; ¿dije o no dije yo que esta era sólo una historia más?_

Mientras las cosas se descontrolaban en el cuarto de lavandería, con Koushiro volvimos a la zona de conflicto a imponer la paz. O mejor dicho, yo lo hice, Koushiro puede ser muy torpe si de relaciones públicas se trata. Siendo sincera, yo también, pero alguien tenía que asumir, y la vida quiso que esa fuese yo.

―¡ESTA BUENO YA! ―Grité y hecha una furia, me interpuse entre todos los hombres ―VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DARLES ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE MONTAR UN ESCÁNDALO POR UNA CAMA? ¡QUE ABSURDOS SOIS TODOS! ¿AHORA ENTIENDEN POR QUÉ ESTÁN SOLTEROS?

A lo mejor no fui tan formal al hablar, pero no vale la pena reproducir mis palabras exactas.

Mandé a Yamato, a Taichi, al conserje y al chico del aseo a subir esa cama a la habitación de Koushiro, y a Koushiro a dar la luz de nuevo. Luego, seguimos subiendo cajas.

Nadie se atrevía a desobedecerme. Había sufrido una metamorfosis.

Las últimas dos cajas las subimos Yama y yo.

Lo noté tenso mientras subíamos en el ascensor, pero yo estaba muy molesta como para dirigirle la palabra. No con él en particular, sino que con todos por ser unos inmaduros; conmigo porque ahora que había paz, mi cabeza había vuelto a pensar en la caja de _Kill Bill_ de Koushiro; y con Sora por obligarme a exponerme tanto.

Y luego me di cuenta que en realidad estaba muy molesta con Yama, porque si hubiese arreglado las cosas con Sora de una vez por todas la primera vez que rompieron, ella ya no sufriría sus efectos, y habría atinado a hacer algo para evitar que la situación se descontrolase tanto.

Sora dice que no le importa nadie, que ya no es la madre del grupo, pero ni ella se lo cree.

Maldición… todos los problemas comienzan porque la gente no es sincera… al final resultaba que la culpable de todo era yo misma, pues de haber zanjado los límites de la convivencia de un principio, Koushiro jamás se habría venido a vivir con nosotras en primer lugar.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, Yama lo notó. Intentó dirigirme la palabra, pero refunfuñé en el momento en que abrió la boca. Entonces Yama le dio al _stop_.

¿Alguna vez había comentado lo de mi claustrofobia? La furia se evaporó de golpe.

―¿Qué-qué sucede? ―me abalancé al panel de control pero Yama se interpuso y sujetó mis brazos. No me miraba, tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos ―Yama… ―la voz se me cortó.

―Yo… sólo quería… sólo quería… quería…

Me comenzó a hacer daño allí donde me tenía atrapada. El dolor, sin embargo, me hizo sentir segura.

―Que perdón… ya sabes… no tenían que descontrolarse las cosas… es sólo… no, olvídalo.

Tal vez le afectó eso que dije de por qué estaba soltero. Noté sus ojos tristes, su playera ajustada que le marcaba los músculos ¿me atrevería a preguntarle si tenía un dragón tatuado? A lo mejor esperaría a que pasara un rato.

Yama me liberó y le volvió a dar al botón para poner el ascensor en marcha.

Nada.

Problemas, problemas, múltiples de problemas.

―¿Por qué no anda?

―No… no lo sé ―se dio vuelta y comenzó a apretar otros botones del panel.

―Yama ¿es una broma? Porque si es así, es de pésimo gusto.

―¿Por qué sería una broma? ―comenzó a apretar el botón una y otra vez, el ascensor jamás se movió. _Only mother…_ el aire comenzó a enrarecerse ―maldición… ¡MIYA!

De repente, me había desvanecido.

*.*

Lo primero que noté al abrir los ojos, fue una mancha roja a escasos metros de distancia. El olor a lavanda y _coca-cola_ era algo muy familia: me encontraba en mi habitación.

―Ah, ya despertaste ―la voz de Koushiro me llegó más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Tanteé en la mesa de noche en busca de mis gafas, pero Koushiro fue más rápido y me las colocó él. Imposible no ruborizarme cuando sus yemas hicieron contacto con mis mejillas.

―¿Estás mejor? Menudo susto nos diste.

Asentí.

En eso llegó Sora, lloraba como magdalena.

―¡MIYA! Ay mi Miya ¿qué te pasó? Me tenías muy preocupada… Yama nos contó lo que sucedió, creí que te había dado un paro a los bronquios o algo así.

―Sí bueno, ya te expliqué que eso no podía ser ―intervino Koushiro con cansancio ―pero Jou viene en camino ―aclaró volviendo la mirada hacia mí.

―No lo llamé yo ―quiso aclarar Sora a su vez―fue Yama… se siente un poco responsable, no entiendo por qué.

―Porque cree que fue el responsable de desencadenar el cuadro de ansiedad de Miya ―indicó Koushiro, seguía hablando con un tono de voz cansado, luego se volvió a mí ―esta mujer no escucha cuando le hablan —y luego añadió en un susurro para que sólo yo lo oyese—. Tienes que hablar con Yama después, está muy afectado.

Yo sólo reí.

En eso, golpearon la puerta de mi habitación y la cabeza de Yama se asomó, seguida por la de Taichi y la de Daisuke. Este último estaba lleno de parches.

Preguntaron por mí como corresponde hacerlo, todos me pidieron disculpas por semejante espectáculo que habían causado. Taichi era el que más hablaba, Yamato, como siempre, el que menos, Daisuke decía más estupideces que de costumbre, Sora rio de todas las cosas que salieron de su boca, algunas ni eran graciosas.

—Deja de reir —cortó de pronto Koushiro.

Miré con suspicacia y lo anoté en mi agenda mental como actitud sospechosa.

No tardó en llegar Jou, y con su voz histérica, mandó a todos a volar. No descubrió mucho más allá de lo que yo había presupuestado, pero le tuvo que asegurar a Sora de que no se trataba de un paro a los bronquios.

―A veces se le ocurren cosas curiosas ―me comentó Jou sólo a mí ―creo que es ella quien necesita más cuidados. Pero hoy te toca reposar a ti.

Me regaló una paleta y se fue.

―Pero vendrás a la fiesta ¿no? ―oí que preguntaba Sora cuando el médico ya se iba ―mañana, intenta llegar antes de que canten el número de la lotería… quien sabe, podría ser que mañana tengas tres amigos millonarios.

Luego de eso, Sora volvió a ser la de siempre. Mandó a todos a limpiar, ella se puso a cocinar, y aunque yo me quedé en mi habitación así que no tenía forma de comprobarlo, me di cuenta que a Sora se le había vuelto a pasar los de Yama.

Y Yama volvió a mi habitación una vez más, cuando ya no quedaba nadie. Algo me decía que Koushiro lo había alentado.

Permaneció un momento de pie en el umbral. Luego se decidió a entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo me puse muy nerviosa… parece que jamás había hablado a solas con él. Siempre estaba, pero como parte del grupo. Es raro, a veces no sé por qué lo considero un amigo si nunca nos tratamos.

De seguro él pensaba igual.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin mirarme. De mi garganta salió un sonido que bien podía interpretarse como una afirmación―. Lo siento… no sabía que tú…

―No, descuida, está bien —la conversación me ponía cada vez más incómoda, traté de decir algo gracioso—. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco loca, pero como todos ¿no?

―Es lo que Sora suele decir. Te pareces mucho a ella.

Eso se le había escapado.

No supe si era un cumplido a un reproche. Viniendo de Yamato, podía ser ambas cosas ya que conocía las diversas versiones de Sora. O también podría estar refiriéndose a otra cosa. Podría no ser sólo algo de mi conducta, sino que también de la conducta de él hacia mi persona.

Pero vamos… que tonta eres Miyako, estás hablando de Yama, él no siente ¿cierto?

Lo observé a los ojos. Que azules.

Un mentón estrecho. Una nariz afilada. Y músculos, muchos… Koushiro jamás tendría esos bíceps.

―En fin… que nos vemos mañana ―masculló. Volvió a adoptar una actitud indiferente.

Y cuando salía de mi habitación, pensé varias cosas en ese momento.

Primero, Yamato se preocupa por las personas; segundo, a Yamato también le afectan las cosas; tercero, Yamato está soltero; y cuarto, Yo también lo estoy.

No habían dudas de que era el clon de Sora.

*.*

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, ya juzgarán si sigue siendo cómico y absurdo. Esto… a lo mejor hay quienes puedan encontrar algunas referencias a otras de mis historias… tal vez siempre quise que fuese así._

_A HikariCaelum ¿recuerdas lo que te comentaba de las jirafas? bueno, pues aquí está._

_Y a Carriette la humana, te pido perdón por la tardanza de la publicación. Ojalá estés satisfecha con este capítulo. Esperemos que no me demore tanto con el que sigue._

_- __**J**__apiera __**C**__larividencia_


End file.
